


Prompt for a fic

by Pigs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigs/pseuds/Pigs
Summary: Willas and Rhaenys are star crossed lovers.They are friends and playmates from childhood and inseparable when they would meet. Willas doesn't injure his leg. He instead crowns her after winning the tourney.A coming of age romance vs Tyrell family ambitions.
Relationships: Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)/Willas Tyrell
Kudos: 1





	Prompt for a fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is just a prompt that has been in my head for a month now. I would love it if someone could write on it. A very long one shot, a small fic or a large fic is upto you. I have only 2 restrictions which I have stated in the beginning itself. 
> 
> Please do tag me if you write it!

\- No rebellion

\- No rhaegar/lyanna

They are friends and playmates from childhood and inseparable when they would meet. Willas doesn't injure his leg. 

Key incident:

The tourney in dorne is for Rhaenys' nameday and she secretly give Willas her favour. Oberyn sees that and decides to let Willas win. Willas doesn't get injured and crowns Rhaenys the Queen of love and beauty. They hide the fact she gave him her favour as he proclaims to crown her as the tourney is to celebrate her nameday. 

Subsequently, Olenna stands in Willas way (i.e., blooming feelings for the princess (he always calls her princess coz she gets annoyed when he does so) as she wants margey to be queen and knows that the tyrells wouldn't get more than 1 match from the royal family. Willas is given an ultimatum when he tries to contact Rhaenys, he either stays the heir and in the family or tried to pursue Rhaenys and gets disowned. He in rebellion rejects every offer to marry afterwards. 

Take it where you want to but give it a happy ending. 

Bonus: Add a Ned/Ash pair and use their child as a plot device. Ned is not heir/lord of winterfell. Cat does marry Brandon.


End file.
